


Vampires Need Their Vitamins Too

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick hates it when Jonny makes him eat healthy.





	Vampires Need Their Vitamins Too

“You can’t just turn into a bat and fly away when you don’t want to deal with things!”

“Watch me!” Patrick leapt into the air, flapping his wings and heading for the open window. He felt an invisible force latch onto him, pulling him back into the room. “Dammit Jonny!” he whined as he landed back on the floor, in human form again. “You know I hate it when you do that!”

“You use your powers I’ll use mine.” Jonny crossed his arms and glared.

“Stupid fair play,” Patrick grumbled. He slumped onto the couch and scowled up at his boyfriend.

Jonny rolled his eyes and crouched down in front Patrick, taking his hand. “Please Pat?” he asked looking up at Patrick through long dark lashes.

Jonny knew he couldn’t resist him when he did that. “Okay.” Patrick got up and walked over to the health nut that Jonny had brought him to eat was lying on the floor, bound and gagged. He bet he’d taste like vitamins and wholesome shit. “But next time I want someone who eats nothing but pizza and burgers and fries.” He sank his fangs into the muscular neck and sucked hungrily.

“We’ll see,” Jonny said.

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is from a prompt by TheFakeRedHead.


End file.
